<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吾好梦中谈情说爱 by AlminRomance1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333612">吾好梦中谈情说爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998'>AlminRomance1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>空想末世 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 狼帽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>末日paro的第一篇，<br/>一次寻找目的地的旅行和一个梦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big and Will Be Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary (Lobotomy Corporation)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>空想末世 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吾好梦中谈情说爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*：异想体only大家都很和睦，前半伪全员，一点点弹蝶和银河蕾蒂<br/>*：！ooc&amp;bug&amp;部分拟人&amp;自我理解！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>他们在审判鸟的监督下进行了一场激烈的辩论，最终达成了约法三章：</p>
<p>一，不再进行无意义的相互斗殴（除非理由充分）。</p>
<p>二，不许无故让自己受伤（除非迫不得已）。</p>
<p>三，不将生死与鲜血，带入梦境。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>几乎是默认的，黑森林成了他们的根据地。即使这里什么都没有，只剩泥土和杂草，还有树。参天的巨树冲破了地面，冲破了岩石，冲破了人工制的钢筋水泥。毫不夸张，黑森林吞噬了整个城市。</p>
<p>小红帽雇佣兵攀上一根约莫三层楼高的树枝，摘到一颗不知道什么品种的、绿得发青的果子，一看就是没熟的颜色。又大又可能很坏的狼站在树底下，找了个好角度方便她能轻松跳到自己背上。</p>
<p>“找到什么东西？”</p>
<p>“你自己尝尝不就知道了。”她揪了把狼后颈的绒毛示意张嘴，然后将那果子扔进狼嘴里。</p>
<p>“呸！”又大又可能很坏的狼皱着鼻子摇脑袋，全身都在随之抖动，动作之大还得小心别把后背上的姑娘摔下来。</p>
<p>“酸。”</p>
<p>小红帽难得见到宿敌窘迫又狼狈的样子，笑得直接仰摊在大狼背上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没什么特别的事发生的一天，但那闹耳朵的三级警报和刺眼的红色照明肯定跟着一大帮子员工去参加罢工示威游行了。</p>
<p>大鸟那永不熄灭的灯笼被强制征用，为数不多的几个靠谱成年人型异想体担负起了将大伙儿集中到一起的重任，脑叶公司中央本部二区的大厅里，碧蓝新星散发着让人安心的水色荧光。</p>
<p>憎恶女王在整个公司里上上下下地跑，每次回来都仿佛拖家带口。她一手轻巧地抱起沉默乐团，另一手拎着波迪的后脖子，身后还跟着一只追得呼哧直喘的一无所有。</p>
<p>魔弹射手提着大鸟的明灯，碰到了在情报部走廊上略显迷茫的亡蝶葬仪，对方五片翅膀的脑袋映射着灯笼的火光，意外的耀眼。</p>
<p>……应该是错觉 。</p>
<p>他们还在培训部找到了银河之子和蕾蒂希娅，两小孩正不安地手牵手，借着陆生鮟鱇的泛光灯笼饵在漆黑的过道里摸索前行，差点一脑门磕在葬仪人的棺材上。</p>
<p>“我们出去吧。”一罪与百善的嗓音低沉而沙哑，宛如一位慈祥的长辈。“毕竟这里不再需要我们了。”</p>
<p>没人提议也没人反对，异想体们跟着骷髅头老前辈的步伐向上层进发。当他们终于找到那或许是唯一的出口时，小红帽和大狼刚好暴力破开那沉重又可怜的铁门。</p>
<p>“我认为那道门绝对不该是这样打开的，”爱温娜抖抖她眼窝里的植物。“至少不是以这种，粗鲁的方式。”</p>
<p>今天恰逢是个艳阳天，阳光正好，透过破碎的玻璃窗户洒在满是瓦砾的瓷砖地板上。惩戒鸟拍拍翅膀，顺着伸进窗口的树枝飞出大厦，接着又急忙飞回来，落在审判鸟的金色天平上。</p>
<p>“是黑森林！”他大声宣布道，让所有异想体都愣了一下，除了白雪公主的苹果。她穿过人群跑到公司大厦前的草地上，提着红色裙摆跳起欢快的圆舞曲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>白夜安静地息在树荫里，天使般的翅膀下盖着两个小孩。银河之子和蕾蒂希娅正依偎在身体与他们同样娇小的白夜身上玩大富翁——人类的消遣玩具，乱七八糟的小道具撒得满地都是。精灵盛宴为了防止有“小动物”误食，辛勤地将那些塑料房子堆成一座塑料小山。</p>
<p>临近日落，外出的异想体们又重新聚在一起：他们以森林里根茎最粗壮的树为地标，待到夜幕降临，他们就像下班归家的人类。</p>
<p>“有何新发现？”白夜舒展着翅膀检查每一位异想体身上是否带伤，炎雀在正中的空地上燃起一堆篝火以供照明。</p>
<p>“什么都没有。”小红帽从大狼的背上跳下来。“除了我们没一个活物。”</p>
<p>久违的地上世界，这里只有天空和植物证明着时间的流逝，所有的人造机械都停止了运转。霓虹灯除外，它们朝六晚七，一到时间便自动熄灭，绝不加班。</p>
<p>魔法少女们和三鸟表示，她们兵分六路去寻了森林的出口。“从这里，到这里。”绝望骑士在浮空中画出星系般的示意图。“直线距离，以我和大鸟的速度，不会超过50分钟。”</p>
<p>“以及，”贪婪女王扶着奶金色的长发道。“那条贯穿森林的河，自东向西，我不确定它延伸去了何方。”</p>
<p>于是便再度陷入了沉默。冰雪女皇从袍子里带出一串冻过的樱桃，递给伊利亚和她的哥哥们；深黯“军团”则又从韦尔奇乐的自动售货机里，摸了十几罐汽水出来。尽管在某种意义上，他们并不需要进食。</p>
<p>就在这时，小红帽雇佣兵突然站起身，卧在她身后的大狼睁开一只幽蓝的眼睛望向她。“我要走远些看看。”</p>
<p>“去哪？”白夜血色的瞳孔看向她。事实上，现在几乎所有的异想体都在望着她。</p>
<p>“去森林外面，更远的随便哪里。”女战士单手叉腰地回答。“去看看这破地方到底怎么了。妈的这都几天了，一个活人都没见到。”</p>
<p>闻言，又大又可能很坏的狼起身抖了抖毛，高大的身影笼罩着雇佣兵。</p>
<p>“你们路上，注意安全。”大鸟抚摸着怀里的惩戒鸟。</p>
<p>“沿着河走吧，它应该能为你们指引前行的路。”贪婪女王与她的姐妹们依偎着。</p>
<p>“……记得，记得早些回来。”蕾蒂希娅犹豫了一下，最终没有掏出她的小礼物。</p>
<p>“去吧。”白夜再次扇了扇他的翅膀，说道。“记住，我们与你们同在。”</p>
<p>夜幕降下无数的星星，其间是一轮皎洁的明月。小红帽翻身攀上大狼的脊背，与其一同消失在夜色的森林。</p>
<p>“至少会活着回来。”</p>
<p>八音盒般的女孩得到了令她安心的答复。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>※</p>
<p>漫园的花圃盛开在一个永恒的午后，青藤缠绕的篱笆怀绕着木屋，后头便是望不到头的苹果树林。他们背靠背坐在花园的木桩上，锋利的劈柴斧被15岁的姑娘随手扔在一边，藤篮里盛着近乎溢出的蔷薇和野菊，而他们刚好选择用编织花冠来打发时间。</p>
<p>“所以这玩意儿到底怎么弄？”不如姑娘的手巧，又大又可能很坏的狼和鲜花较劲了好一会，弄得满手都是蔷薇刺。他头上重叠戴了两株花冠，穿插着一些或蓝或紫的野花，不知道什么品种，那是小红帽从花园里随便摘的。</p>
<p>“想怎么弄就怎么弄，你可以在茎上打死结。”还没有成为雇佣兵的小红帽没好气地回答。她还没戴上那绘满利齿的面罩，还不拥有无比顺手的钢刀和火铳；她甚至还穿着面料柔软的白色连衣裙，荷叶边。</p>
<p>没有面罩的遮挡，小红帽的声音听起来比平时更精神且清亮。她曾无数次歇斯底里地吼叫，撕裂着自己的声带，而时间不会累积的梦境神奇的修复了它。</p>
<p>“你是这么弄的吗？”狼试图回头看她，后者给了他后腰一记收住力道的肘击，依旧疼得他急忙将身体转正。</p>
<p>“不是。而且，”她的语气里带着威胁。“别妄图看我的脸，否则我不介意打破那些规矩。”</p>
<p>“那至少得告诉我这玩意儿怎么弄吧。”又大又可能很坏的狼有些泄气，但他坚持，头顶的狼耳微微抖动，尾巴扫过背后姑娘的大腿。“教教我呗。”</p>
<p>小红帽闻言，狠狠地揪了把狼尾巴，却没能如愿听到对方的惊叫。她以极不淑女的坐姿将重心压在大狼身上，发出一声纠结而又烦躁的长叹。“给我记着。”说着便跪上木桩，以类似从背后环抱的姿势将手臂伸到对方跟前。“给我好好看，敢回头就杀了你。”</p>
<p>“是，是。”又大又可能很坏的狼连忙回应。以这样的状态被教学，他甚至动都不敢动一下。</p>
<p>粉色蔷薇绕上另一朵紫色蔷薇，接着第三朵红色蔷薇又绕上前两朵的根茎，然后是第四多、第五朵……十几朵花苞被缠绕在一起围成环状，再用几片绿叶加固，最后缀上一些白色野菊。15岁的小红帽，就连皮肤也保持着少女的白皙，没有满手狰狞的伤疤，也还没磨出常年持刀的胼胝。那双手如童话中描写的那般细腻，灵巧地将花朵编织在一起。</p>
<p>“看懂了吗？”她下巴抵在大狼的肩膀上问道，后者则庆幸着自己的耳朵长在脑袋顶上。“看懂了，看懂了。”于是新编好的花冠被随意丢在大狼手里，小红帽又坐了回去，他们再次背靠着背。</p>
<p>“我其实好奇，你为什么会这个？”又大又可能很坏的狼捧着那株花冠问。“我一直以为你不喜欢这些……女孩的东西。”</p>
<p>小红帽沉默了一会。她盯着花园外漫山的苹果树，鲜红的水果从树上落下在草地上发出一声细微的闷响。“我确实不喜欢这些，我甚至恨透了。我恨透了这些花，这座花园，这座房子！但我又必须掌握这些，我必须会！”</p>
<p>“你听好了杂种，”狼的耳朵微颤，捕捉到指甲刮破皮肤的撕裂音。“因为我是童话里的小女孩，他们认为我应当会这些！”</p>
<p>就像狼的故事必须令人作呕，狼生来就有罪恶，狼理应受到惩罚一样。小女孩必须惹人怜爱，她们生来灵巧聪慧，她们理应天真善良。世俗的童话毫不客气地定义了他们的一生。</p>
<p>“但是，嘿你看。”突然地，又大又可能很坏的狼将花冠戴到小红帽头上，手指微微擦过对方斗篷下的碎发。“你戴这玩意儿还挺好看的，至少从背面来讲，就不知道正面看着怎么样。”</p>
<p>“你他妈……！”梦里的小红帽手劲依旧，她猛地丢出手边的花篮，砸了大狼满脸的蔷薇刺和一篮子花香。</p>
<p>“操！”</p>
<p>她破口大骂，而狼全当她在掩饰害羞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>说到底根本就没有什么战争，但是所有的人类和动物都像人间蒸发似的“砰”地消失不见了。小红帽雇佣兵骑在又大又可能很坏的狼脊背上，他们沿着河流走出黑森林，发现城市都变成了不会腐烂的尸体。</p>
<p>贯穿森林的河流同样分割了造物和自然，它的一边是广袤的田野和连绵的群山，另一边则是曾经繁华喧闹的市中心——它是尚未被森林吞噬的心脏。</p>
<p>他们钻进一家街边的小餐馆，厨灶是凉的，但桌上依旧摆放着食物，陶瓷杯里也残留着咖啡，人们就像在茶余饭后的闲谈间被抹去了存在。</p>
<p>小红帽雇佣兵在收银台底下找到两把克拉克19，并不是她顺手的类型，但鉴于附带好几盒弹匣，废物利用，她依旧将其别在了腰间。又大又可能很坏的狼挤进店来时掀翻了好些桌椅，好在他们不用关心收拾残局。他伸着脖子嗅了几下店里的气味，正巧小红帽从冰柜里抽出一根不知道什么动物的排骨。</p>
<p>“羊肉。”大狼淡淡地说道，招来小红帽一个白眼。</p>
<p>“不是吧……”她盯着大狼，拖长的尾音表达着不可置信，然而她最后还是妥协了，愤嚎着将羊排扔给对方。后者稳稳地一口接住，啃食时发出清脆的碎骨声。</p>
<p>饥饿是狼的本能。尽管异想体的身躯和体制是如此方便，进食已经被剔出了生存必要行为，但狼依旧深受其折磨。小红帽深知这一点，她唾弃法兰西人，也唾弃德意志人，他们唾弃所有愚蠢的童话故事。</p>
<p>沿街的商贩均遭到了他俩的洗劫。又大又可能很坏的狼得到了一只刚架上烤架的全鸡，一铁板不那么新鲜的汉堡肉，一冰柜精心处理过的生鲜，和一碗由小红帽雇佣兵亲自烧水的速食泡饭。人类的方便玩意没想象那样可口，他在小红帽威胁的目光下将其吞咽下肚。</p>
<p>逛遍了大街小巷依然见不到半个人影，甚至水族箱里的观赏金鱼都不翼而飞。结束了于这座闹市的搜寻，他们选择渡河去山里看看。</p>
<p>好在大狼的体型足够可靠，不需要小红帽去斩开荆棘就可以在灌木丛里随意行走。她骑在狼背上，无聊地打空了几盒搜刮到的15发弹匣，却没有听到任何鸟类飞离树梢的声音。</p>
<p>天又黑下来，夜幕挂起无尽的星。又大又可能很坏的狼找了棵顺眼的树靠着趴下，小红帽雇佣兵跃回地面，两手抱胸地问他出了什么毛病。</p>
<p>“走累了，休息。”他回答得理所当然，搞得雇佣兵一瞬间哑口无言，血红的瞳孔里掺杂着质疑、惊讶和纠结，最后也只是叹了口气。“行吧，我去放风。”</p>
<p>结果她刚转身，就被大狼咬扯着披风跌坐在他毛茸茸的胸脯上。</p>
<p>“你又什么毛病？！”</p>
<p>那狼将她整个环住，尾巴刚好从她跟前扫过。</p>
<p>“让自己睡得更舒服点。”他说话时没带丝毫的廉耻之心，也没有丝毫愧疚。小红帽白眼快翻到后脑勺，她低吼一声，使劲往后撞了下对方以表心中的不满与愤慨。</p>
<p>入夜的森林气温放低，小红帽雇佣兵被又大又可能很坏的狼环抱着靠在对方胸脯上。她伸手揉搓了一会大狼银蓝的毛发，最后闭上眼，但求安心地睡个好觉。</p>
<p>他们漫无目的，他们依旧有很长一段路要赶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>※</p>
<p>“我着实没想到你还会烤苹果派。”又大又可能很坏的狼看着小红帽将面皮对着后铺进铁盘里。案板上堆了好些苹果，他顺手抓一个过来啃，被小红帽给予了眼神警告。</p>
<p>他不以为然，那果子甜而不腻，口感正好。</p>
<p>他俩肩并肩挤在狭小的灶台旁，小红帽从柜子里翻出一把匕首来削苹果。“派的做法都是一样的，无论是苹果、桃子，还是你。”那匕首在她手中灵巧的转了一圈，锋利的刀刃闪着银光。</p>
<p>“哇哦，鲜肉派。”大狼不假思索地感叹道，手里的苹果已经只剩一个核。他们在城市里随心所欲地吃人类留下的自助餐，在梦里却只能吃苹果派，只有小红帽亲手制作这一点勉强算得上是一个安慰。</p>
<p>在灶台前忙活的姑娘觉得大狼的存在碍手碍脚，发自真心地希望他能滚一边去。而当事者的发言却是非常的义正言辞。“我这可是在保护你，甜心。要不是你那些‘坏习惯’，我担心你会抓坏你现在的脸。”</p>
<p>“那按这么说，你对我平时的脸有意见？”</p>
<p>“哪敢啊。只是15岁的你稀奇，想多看两眼。”面对小红帽恐吓性的质问，大狼不慌不忙。他的胆子是越来越大了，自从异想体们开始相依为命，他还没吃过哪怕一颗来自宿敌的枪子儿。</p>
<p>“告诉你吧甜心，你切苹果的样子让我想起你第一次拿斧子砍我的场景。”他眯着眼，笑嘻嘻地挑起话题。“不知道你还记不记得？我当时被你砍得开膛破肚，内脏流的满地都是。说实话蛮疼的，下次你可记得下手轻点。”</p>
<p>话音刚落，小红帽停下了手上的动作。她猛地将匕首抵上大狼的脖颈，刀刃轻划，渗出几滴鲜红的血珠。“你是不是忘了什么我们说好的事？这可是你先挑起的。”她收回微微染红的匕首，抬手便划破了自己的脸。</p>
<p>面部的皮肤开始溃烂融化，狰狞的伤疤再次爬上她的手臂和小腿，纯白的柔裙被侵成鲜红。这里是小红帽雇佣兵的梦，她再次穿上那件覆盖全身的黑色轻甲，血肉模糊的脸上嵌着一颗漂亮的黄色眼珠。</p>
<p>“我当然记得。确实，而且我很喜欢那样的你。你死在我手上的样子特别好看，那可能是我最爱你的时刻。”</p>
<p>又大又可能很坏的狼无言地看着她变换样貌，他无权干涉宿敌的梦境，但那血液确实溅在了他不再跳动的心脏上。</p>
<p>“你现在的样子也很好看。”他伸手撩起雇佣兵的兜帽，对方的眼里盛着他最喜欢的红月。“我其实蛮喜欢你这幅摸样的。满脸的血，浑身的伤，看上去和我很配。虽然我身上九成的疤都是你的功劳。”</p>
<p>匕首落在案板上发出叮叮当当的清响，小红帽雇佣兵抓起大狼的衣领。“知道我为什么如此执着于杀了你吗？”他们间的距离拉得如此近，说话与呼吸间的吐息都打在对方鼻尖。“我对你那么执着，从来都不是因为你有多坏多邪恶。因为你是你，你是我恨透的‘那匹恶狼’，我才会如此穷追不舍。”</p>
<p>“听好了杂种，我根本不关心他们认为你怎样，你是好是坏对他们做了什么都与我无关。”</p>
<p>“我只在乎你。”她松开抓着大狼衣领的手，拾起匕首重新开始将苹果切成片的工作。“你永远别想从我这逃掉。”</p>
<p>这回终于轮到大狼词穷。他想起每次被剖腹或是砍头时那被血液模糊的视野里，小红帽脸上痴情的笑容。她为他的死亡着迷，她为他的死亡而生。</p>
<p>“等等，劳驾。”又大又可能很坏的狼后知后觉，发现小红帽雇佣兵已经铺好了最后一层面皮和苹果片。“我可以理解为……你刚才在向我表白吗？”</p>
<p>女战士将苹果派扔进烤箱又锁上木门，还得跑一趟屋外给灶里添上木柴。她回头打量了一会大狼，“你之前不也？”瞧啊，她都学会笑话她的宿敌了。“咱们半斤八两吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>次日，清晨的露珠滴在小红帽雇佣兵身上，浸湿她披风的一角。她迷迷糊糊地睁眼，刚好对上大狼那双幽蓝的眸子。</p>
<p>“⋯⋯你在干嘛？”她不会承认她确实被吓了个精神，可又大又可能很坏的狼只是盯着她，尾巴不经意地扫动。</p>
<p>“早上好。”</p>
<p>一句突如其来又莫名其妙的问候，小红帽不敢也懒得去细想。她抱着些许的疑问站起身，整理了一下腰间的武器和腿根的皮带。“走了，我们还得赶路。”</p>
<p>那狼也终于起身，伸了个属于犬科动物的懒腰。他附下身，让小红帽刚好抓着他脖颈附近的毛发爬到背上。“你身上有股熟悉的香味。”他抖了抖鼻子，带着点调侃的语气。</p>
<p>这话听得小红帽背后一阵发凉，她紧忙侧身感受了下自己的气味，然后怒骂道。“操！那是因为我身上现在全是你的味道。他妈我再跟你一起睡，我一定要把你脑袋拧下来！”</p>
<p>他们在初升的朝阳里又前进了一段好长的路，待走出密林和灌木，他们站在山丘的断崖上，视野好到能一目望到天边的地平线。那里与蔚蓝的天空交际，游云底下是一片波光粼粼。</p>
<p>“那是海吗？”</p>
<p>“我没想过这么近的地方居然有海。”</p>
<p>他们迎着清晨的微风，小红帽雇佣兵闻到风中夹杂着鲜花的香气，浆果的香气，和一点淡淡的，犬科动物的信息素。</p>
<p>“咱们往那去？”又大又可能很坏的狼问道，而她没有理由给出否定的答案。</p>
<p>“走吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>终末的世界，源自于人类古老而深刻梦想的怪物们行走在这片依旧繁茂的大地上。祂们是人类难以解密的心灵，祂们思考着如何才能活下去。</p>
<p>现在，他们有了新的目的地。</p>
<p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>